


Friends don't treat me like you do

by Wayward_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Slytherin/pseuds/Wayward_Slytherin
Summary: ‘What did he mean by that?’ Remus asked. ‘Do we act different?’Sirius shrugged. ‘I don’t think so. We just act like mates around each other, right?'Remus nodded in agreement. ‘You know, it’s getting late and I’m still pretty tired so I think I’m going to bed. Do you mind?’‘Not at all’, Sirius answered. ‘Do you want me to stay in bed with you?’Or the one where Remus and Sirius are so obviously in love with each other but are too oblivious to notice.Losely based on the song Friends by Ed Sheeran





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first fanfic I have ever finished, so I'm pretty proud of it :). Please let me know what you think in the comments, thank you.

‘Hey, Moony’, Sirius said as he walked into the Marauders’ dormitory. He let himself fall down on his bed and looked at Remus, who was reading some book. ‘So, I was wondering-‘ ‘The answer is no’, The brunet boy interrupted him. Sirius made a sad face. Remus sighed. ‘Puppy dog eyes don’t work on me, you know that.’  
‘But you don’t even know what I was gonna ask.’  
Remus rolled his eyes: ‘Let me guess. To write your potions essay?’  
Sirius pretended to be offended. ‘Of course not, why would you even think that?’ Then he quickly added: ‘It’s my herbology homework.’

‘Just make it yourself, Padfoot, I’m reading.’

‘But please Moony’, Sirius begged as he snatched Remus’ book from his lap. ‘It’s too difficult. I can’t do it.’

Remus looked his friend in the eyes and sighed. ‘Alright, you can copy mine.’

‘Thank you so much, Remus. I could kiss you right now.’

An awkward silence fell between the two friends as they just stared at one another. ‘You know, I’m gonna go now.’ Sirius  
pointed at the door and stormed out of the dormitory, only to enter again half a minute later, throw the book he was still holding at Remus’ head and leave again. Remus looked at the door and shook his head. ‘Such a peculiar guy’, he whispered to himself, laughing.

*****  
When Sirius re-entered the dormitory a while later Remus was still reading that book. ‘So, can I still copy your homework or is that offer no longer valid?’ Sirius asked with a smirk. Remus smiled and handed him a piece of parchment that was laying on his nightstand. ‘I already did it for you.’  
‘Thanks Moony.’ Sirius gratefully took the parchment. ‘I don’t know what I’d do without you.’ Remus laughed. ‘Fail probably.’  
The dark haired boy jumped on his bed and closed his eyes. After a couple of minutes he turned around and looked at his friend, who was in deep thought. Remus felt that he was being watched and looked at Sirius.

‘What?’ Remus smiled. 

‘I was just looking at you.’

Remus’ cheeks turned a light shade of red. ‘Why?’

Sirius just shrugged. ‘What were you thinking about?’

‘It’s almost full moon’, the boy said as he looked down.

‘Moony, you know I’m here for you. And James and Peter too. We’ll make sure nothing bad happens to you.’

Remus sighted. ‘That’s the problem. I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘You won’t hurt us’, Sirius said as he stood up from his bed and sat next to his friend.

‘You know that’s not true.’ Remus pulls up Sirius’ sleeve to reveal a scar. ‘This is what I do to you’, he said as he traces it with his finger.

Sirius put his hand over Remus and looked him in the eyes. ‘Moony, that was an accident, a onetime thing. We want to do this. We’re your best friends.’ He felt how Remus laid his head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around the brunet. ‘It will all be fine.’

Remus looked up at Sirius. ‘But what if it’s not a onetime thing? What if it happens again? What if I do something worse?’ Tears started glistering in Remus’ eyes as he started to breath more heavily.

‘You won’t. I know you won’t. I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to any of us. Do you trust me?’

‘Sirius, of course I trust you.’ Remus averted his eyes. ‘I just don’t trust myself.’ It came out as barely a whisper. 

‘Remus, listen to me.’ Sirius softly put his hand on Remus’ cheek and gently turned his head, so their eyes met again. ‘Everything will be totally fine. You don’t have to worry about a thing.’

Remus laid his head down on Sirius’ chest and snuggled up to his friends’ side. He could hear his friend’s heartbeat and soft breathing. It was the best kind of relaxation therapy Remus had found out a couple weeks ago when they were also sitting in this exact position. He closed his eyes and let himself slip into a nice, calm mood.

That calm mood however immediately left when Sirius poked him in the side. ‘Now cheer up. I don’t like seeing you sad.’ 

On his turn Remus poked the other boy in his stomach, who then fell down on the bed. He immediately sat back up and started tickling Remus. ‘I like you better when you smile.’ 

The brunet begged for mercy as he laughed uncontrollably and tried to get away when Sirius straddled him.  
‘Promise me you won’t be sad anymore’, Sirius said.  
Remus tried to answer but he was laughing so hard he couldn’t even get a single word out of his mouth. He tried to grab Sirius’ hands, but it was no use. Sirius was too quick and  
too strong for him.

At last Sirius grabbed one of Remus’ wrists in each of his hands and pinned them down on the mattress. ‘Now promise me you won’t worry so much and you won’t put yourself  
down like that all the time.’ He sounded pretty dominating, which made Remus feel some kind of way. 

‘I promise’, Remus managed to finally bring out with tears in his eyes from laughing.

For a moment they just looked at each other. Remus panting slightly and Sirius just admiring the boy beneath him. ‘That’s more like it’, he said. Remus averted his gaze as his cheeks turned a bright red. Sirius couldn’t help but smile while looking at Remus’ adorable shy face. He just wanted to hug him and never let him go so he’ll never be sad again.  
The moment was ruined by Peter who entered the dormitory. ‘Hey guys. I’ve come to ask if-‘ He looked at the two boys. ‘Oh, did I interrupt something?’ Sirius quickly got up and awkwardly stood next to the bed. ‘No, not at all’, he smiled awkwardly. ‘Okay then...’ Peter continued. ‘I just came to ask if you wanted to get dinner with me and Prongs.’ The two other boys looked at each other and then back at Peter. ‘Uh yeah, sure. We’ll be down in a minute’, Remus said as he got up from his bed and straightened his shirt. They heard the door slamming shut as a signal that Peter had left. The two boys awkwardly stared at each other for a while until Sirius spoke: ‘Come on, give me a hug.’ Remus happily agreed and stepped closer to his friend, who opened his arms welcomingly. Both Remus and Sirius couldn’t remember the last time they were hugged this tight. They hesitantly let go and smiled at each other. ‘Let’s go eat now, I’m starving!’ Sirius said. The two boys laughed, left the dormitory and made their way to the Great Hall.

*****  
After the meal Remus, Sirius, James and Peter returned to their dormitory. They all dropped down on their beds. ‘So’, Sirius started. ‘It’s Friday night. Any plans?’ ‘I have a date with Lily Evans tonight’, James proudly said with a huge grin on his face. Sirius and James both stretched out to high-five each other. ‘I have detention... Again...’ Peter sighed.  
Sirius turned to Remus. ‘Moony?’

‘I’m just gonna relax. What about you?’ 

‘I don’t have plans, so I’m all yours tonight.’ Sirius winked at Remus, who turned slightly red. ‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

‘That I’m gonna annoy you all night’, Sirius laughed.

Remus couldn’t help but smile. ‘Well, thanks I guess.’

They all laid down on their beds for a while until James suddenly stood up. ‘Well, I’m going to my date.’

Remus gave him a confused look. ‘Isn’t your date in like’, he looked at his watch. ‘half an hour?’ 

James nodded. ‘Yes, but I learned that you should not keep ladies waiting and maybe she’s so excited that she shows up early.’  
Peter decided to go with James to keep him company while he waits, — cause let’s be honest, Lily was not gonna show up early — and then he’d go serve detention. 

The door of the dormitory had only just closed when Sirius got up from his bed to let himself fall down on Remus’. ‘So, how are we gonna stay entertained?’ He said as he slapped  
Remus on the knee. 

‘You know, when I said I was gonna relax, I actually meant relax.’ 

‘Okay, could you move just a little bit then?’

Remus made some space on his bed and Sirius laid down next to him. They intertwined their touching arms to keep each other from falling off the bed. 

It didn’t last long until Sirius spoke again: ‘This is boring. I’m a dog! I need attention and someone to take me out for a walk from time to time!’ 

Remus turned his body to Sirius and leaned on one elbow. ‘Am I not giving you enough attention?’ He laughed.

‘Not nearly.’ 

‘Then what do you propose we do?’

Sirius thought for a second. ‘Hmm, let’s cuddle.’

Remus smiled. ‘Sounds nice. I’m all in.’  
‘Come here then, you dork.’ In one quick motion Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and pulled the surprised boy on top of him. Remus immediately snuggled up to him and  
sighed: ‘This is nice.’

Sirius smiled as he fondly looked at Remus, who was slowly falling asleep. He probably hadn’t slept well the last couple of nights because he was worrying about the full moon. Sirius slowly started to stroke Remus’ hair, which Sirius had found out really calms him down.

Sirius listened to Remus’ steady breath and watched how his chest rose and sank in the same rhythm. Smiling he closed his eyes and not long after dozed off too.

They had no idea how long they had slept when Remus suddenly jumped up, which woke up Sirius. ‘Are you okay, Moony?’ He asked a bit drowsy.

Remus was breathing fast and heavy and frantically looked around. When his eyes met Sirius’ he seemed to relax a little. They stared at each other for a second before Remus basically tackled Sirius back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around him. Sirius stroked the shivering boy’s back and whispered comforting words in his ear. After at least five minutes Remus’ breathing had reached a fairly normal rhythm again. He sat back up and sighed. Sirius gave him a worried look. ‘Did you have a bad dream?’ He asked carefully.

Remus nodded. ‘I dreamed that it was full moon, I was outside but I didn’t transform so I thought that maybe everything was fine and that I wasn’t a werewolf anymore. But then you, James and Peter showed up and I’, he paused to look at his fiddling hands. ‘I attacked you, but in my human form. You were screaming and begging me to stop, but I didn’t and then all of a sudden the screaming stopped. I turned around and I looked at my reflection in the lake. Then I was in a dark forest. I was lost. I called out your names, but of course nobody came, because… you know… because of what happened earlier. Then I saw myself. It was an exact copy of me and it walked towards me. It started yelling at me that I was a monster and a horrible friend and that it was all my fault that I was all alone and…’ Tears started to form in Remus’ eyes again. With a quick motion he wiped them away with his sleeve. ‘I’m sorry.’ 

Sirius looked at his friend. He looked so vulnerable with his arms protectively crossed over his chest and his head down. ‘You don’t have to apologise. Everything is okay now. It was just a dream, that will never happen in real life.’

Sirius smiled and Remus managed to smile back, even though it was a little forced. ‘Can you hold me for a little bit longer?’ He asked suddenly. Sirius immediately moved closer to his friend and pulled him into his arms. He softly kissed the boy’s temple and let his lips linger for a few seconds.

Suddenly the door opened and James walked in. ‘Oh, am I interrupting something?’ Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then at James. ‘Why does everyone keep asking that?’ Sirius asked.

‘I don’t know, you seem kinda… busy.’ 

Sirius didn’t seem to understand what James meant by that. ‘We’re just hanging, you know, cause we’re friends. When I hang with you or Peter nobody ever asks if they’re interrupting something.’

‘You guys just act… different.’ James paused to think. ’You know, forget about it, it’s nothing. I’m probably just imagining things. Now I have to get back to Lily, she probably misses me already, I just came to get a jacket.’ He took his jacket of his bed and left again, slamming the door behind him.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. ‘What did he mean by that?’ Remus asked. ‘Do we act different?’

Sirius shrugged. ‘I don’t think so. We just act like mates around each other, right?’ 

Remus nodded in agreement. ‘You know, it’s getting late and I’m still pretty tired so I think I’m going to bed. Do you mind?’

‘Not at all’, Sirius answered. ‘Do you want me to stay in bed with you?’

Remus smiled. ‘I’d like that.’ They laid down and pulled the covers on top of them. The two boys snuggled up to each other and happily fell asleep.

*****  
The next morning Sirius woke up from a bright ray of sunlight that fell on his face. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the adorable sight of a sleeping Remus. Sirius looked at him for a while until he heard someone whisper his name. ‘Psst, Sirius.’ He turned around and saw James sitting up in his bed. ‘What happened last night?’ Sirius didn’t understand what James meant. ‘Shouldn’t I be the one to ask you that?’ 

‘Well, yeah. But I think I also have to ask you.’

‘I really don’t get what you’re talking about.’

James motioned to Remus. ‘When I entered the dormitory last night, you and Remus where in eachother’s arms and you still are.’

Sirius finally seemed to understand what James was talking about. ‘Oh, that. Well, we fell asleep earlier last night and Remus had a nightmare so I comforted him.’

‘By cuddling?’ 

‘Yeah.’

‘Doesn’t that seem a bit weird to you?’

‘Not really. I’m just being friendly.’

‘Friendly? When friends try to comfort you they slap your thigh, take you out to drink and try to make you laugh. This seems a bit more than just friendly to me.’

‘James, I really don’t get what you’re trying to say.’

‘Would you do the same thing to me if I had a nightmare?’ James questioned.

Sirius thought for a second. ‘Well, no but you’re strong and independent. But Remus, he’s just… Remus.’

‘I’m pretty sure you like each other.’

‘Of course we like each other, we’re friends.’

‘No, I mean like, you have feelings for each other.’

Sirius looked at the sleeping boy next to him and then back at James. ‘We do? Nah.’ Sirius mind started racing. People who have feelings for each other would constantly think about each other — but he did think about Remus a lot — and they would always try to touch each other — well, they did touch a lot, he had recently noticed — and they would stare at each other a lot and then smile — but wait, that was exactly what they did — and they would -okay, they actually did everything that people who have feelings for each other would do. ‘Okay, maybe we do.’

‘I’m glad that you finally noticed. You were literally the only person who didn’t know yet.’

Sirius couldn’t stop smiling. ‘I love Remus! And he loves me, I think.’ He looked at James with big eyes. ‘He does right?’

James smiled and nodded. ‘I’m pretty sure he does.’

Sirius looked at the boy beside him who was still fast asleep. Did this beautiful boy really love him? He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this  
happy. Sirius looked over at James. ‘Thank you for telling me.’ James laughed. ‘You’re welcome. Now it’s your choice if you want to act upon it or not.’

‘I already decided’, Sirius answered, still beaming.

James smiled. ‘Go get your man then.’

‘Trust me, I will.’

James crawled out of his bed and woke up Peter, who opened his eyes, closed them again, turned around and pulled the covers over his head.

‘Come on, Peter. Let’s go get some food.’ 

When he heard that Peter immediately got up, grabbed some clothes and rushed to the bathroom. James quickly followed.

Sirius looked at Remus and wondered how he had not woken up yet from the noise.

Sirius softly let his hand slide over the sleeping boy’s cheek. Remus’ eyes softly fluttered open. ‘Good morning sunshine’, Sirius said fondly.

‘Good morning Sirius.’ Remus smiled. ‘This is a nice sight to wake up to.’

Sirius laughed. ‘I’m glad you like it.’

Remus coughed and put his hand over his nose. ‘The smell of your morning breath is not so nice.’

Sirius covered his mouth. ‘Oh, I’m sorry.’ He got out of bed, much to Remus’ dismay, and knocked on the bathroom door. ‘James! Peter! Are you almost ready?’

‘I am, but Peter is still practising his flirting face!’ James shouted back from behind the door. ‘No, I’m not!’ Peter yelled. ‘I’m done!’ After five more minutes the door to the bathroom opened and almost hit Sirius in the face. ‘We’re gonna get some food. We’ll probably stay away for at least an hour.’ James winked at Sirius while he said this. Peter quickly walked behind James out of the dormitory and with a smack of the door Remus and Sirius were alone.

‘I’m just gonna brush my teeth real quick’, Sirius said.

‘Aren’t you gonna put on other clothes?’

‘No, why?’

‘To get breakfast?’

Sirius walked out of the bathroom, with his toothbrush in his mouth. ‘I was actually thinking to just stay here.’

Remus raised his eyebrows. ‘Stay here? Why?’

‘I don’t know. I had a lot of fun last night and I thought we could maybe stretch it for a bit longer.’ Sirius smirked.

Remus shrugged. ‘Okay, I don’t mind.’ He dropped back down on the bed. 

‘I didn’t want to say it, but you should also really brush your teeth, you know.’

Remus sighed and got out of bed. ‘Okay, okay.’ He walked to the bathroom, took his toothbrush and some toothpaste and started brushing his teeth. 

When he was done he turned to Sirius. ‘How do I smell?’ He brought his mouth to Sirius’ nose and breathed out. 

‘Great! How about me?’ Sirius followed Remus’ example.

‘Minty fresh.’

They laughed at each other and locked eyes. Remus’ breathing fastened as Sirius came closer. Sirius’ gaze shifted from Remus’ eyes, to his lips. They came closer and closer, their lips were almost touching.

‘You should probably use some deodorant too’, Remus said as he turned his full body away from Sirius. 

Sirius could see his friends shocked face in the mirror. Did he just get rejected? Did James lie about how Remus had feelings for him?

At the same time Remus’ mind was also racing. What just happened? We’re they about to kiss? Why did that happen so randomly?

They didn’t say anything as they returned to the dormitory. 

‘I’m sorry for what happened’, Sirius said when the silence got too awkward.

‘It’s fine’, Remus answered without even looking at Sirius.

‘Is that all you’re gonna say about it?’

‘What can I say more? Nothing happened.’

Sirius looked at Remus puzzled. ‘We literally almost kissed.’

‘Yeah, almost.’ Remus finally looked up, he seemed a bit mad. ‘But it didn’t mean anything.’

‘But what if it did?’

Now Remus was interested. ‘What are you trying to say?’

Sirius sighed. ‘I’m trying to say that I really like you.’

‘Of course you like me, we’re friends.’

Sirius couldn’t help but laugh. Wasn’t that almost the exact same thing he said to James earlier? ‘No, I mean like, I like like you.’

Remus looked shocked, but also a bit annoyed. ‘You talked to James, didn’t you? Did he tell you that we like each other?’

Sirius nodded.

‘I told him to keep you out of it. I knew this would happen…’

Sirius was confused. ‘What do you mean?’

‘I knew he would make you believe that you had feelings for me, he can be very convincing.’

‘But I do have feelings for you.’

‘Sirius, why would you? I’m not a person that people randomly catch feelings for. You’re confusing me with yourself again.’

Sirius pretended like he didn’t hear that and kept talking. ‘And James also said that you liked me back.’

Remus laughed. ‘Of course I do. You didn’t know? Damn Sirius, I’ve been in love with you since third year.’ He started to blush a little, which was pretty normal as he just declared his undying love to his friend.

‘Wait, really?’

Remus nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

‘How did I not notice? You’re so obvious all the time.’

‘I was wondering the same thing to be honest.’

The two boys couldn’t help but laugh at that statement in the middle of this serious conversation.

‘But, it doesn’t really matter that you didn’t notice’, Remus continued. ‘It’s not like you would ever share that feeling.’  
Sirius frowned out of confusion. ‘Moony, I just told you that I have feelings for you.’ Remus opened his mouth to throw in another argument but Sirius hold up his hand to stop him. ‘And don’t go saying that I don’t cause I actually do. I just didn’t notice cause all those things we did were so natural to me, I never really thought about it.’

Remus fell back on his bed. ‘You’re so out of my league though.’

‘No, I’m not.’ Sirius still was a bit confused.

‘Why is it that you actually have feelings for me, out of all those people that adore you?’ It seemed as if Remus was more thinking out loud than talking, but Sirius answered anyway. He walked over to Remus’ bed and straddled him. ‘Because it’s weird for friends to do this.’ He bent down and pressed his lips on Remus’, a bit to enthusiastically cause their teeth almost smashed into one another, but it didn’t matter.

Remus’ heart was beating so hard he thought it would jump out of his chest. His mind was going blank and he started feeling a bit dizzy, but he didn’t care. Sirius freaking Black was kissing him, they were actually kissing. He couldn’t believe it.

Then Sirius slowly and a bit hesitantly pulled away. They smiled at each other. ‘I’m sorry’, Sirius laughed. ‘I just had to.’

Remus fondly stared into Sirius’ eyes. ‘It would indeed be weird if friends did that.’ He sounded a bit out of breath.

‘So, does that mean we are not friends?’

Remus laughed. ‘Well, I don’t know. You haven’t asked me out yet.’

‘Why should I be the one to ask you out? Why can’t you ask me out?’

‘I don’t care who asks who, as long as we can go on a date.’ Remus laughed. ‘So do you, Sirius Orion Black, want to go out on a date with me?’

Sirius pretended to think hard about what he was going to answer. ‘Um, sorry but no, you’re kind of out off my league.’

Remus’ smile immediately faded away.

Sirius poked him in his side. ‘Moony, I’m kidding.’

Remus looked up with pink cheeks. ‘Oh, right. I knew that.’

‘Of course you did.’

Remus didn’t answer and just fell into Sirius’ arms, which immediately tightly wrapped around him.

‘We should not forget to thank James later’, the brunet murmured into Sirius’ shoulder. 

‘Should we? He’s already too proud of himself.’ Sirius laughed.

‘True, but still…’

‘Whatever you wish, Moony. But I’m not responsible for the consequences.‘

Remus laughed and kissed Sirius. ‘Let’s deal with that later, I just want to be here with you for now.’

‘I wouldn’t want it any other way.’

And in that moment both of them we’re truly happy…

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please kudo and comment :)


End file.
